Speechless
by Shawnlina
Summary: A SasuTen tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello people! This is my first fanfic. I'll be adding a chapter every few days.**

**This fanfic contains NaruHina, SasuTen, SakuLee, and ShikaTem. Enjoy**

Tenten opened her blinds as she tied her ninja headband around her head. The sun was out, and there were almost no clouds in the sky. "Perfect day," Tenten stated, as the pulled her hair up in buns. She took her weapons and headed outside to the training field. She failed to notice gray clouds hiding behind the white ones behind her head.

When Tenten arrived she was surprised to find Sasuke Uchiha already training at her targets.

Sasuke hit another target before glancing at her. Tenten stared back at him boringly. "I see your already using the targets," She said, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke smirked. "And you'll let me use them," He replied, throwing a kunai.

Tenten had heard about Sasuke's abilities. She sat on a stump and watched him train. She twitched every time he was a mere centimeter off or his technique was wrong. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. "AUGGGH!" She yelled, flinging the kunai she had been toying with at one of the targets. It hit dead center. Sasuke turned and raised an eyebrow. Tenten backed up, even though being one of the few Sasuke respected he would not hurt her.

Sasuke merely said, "Come here for a sec." Tenten obeyed.

Sasuke asked,"How did you do that?" Tenten decided to fake and gulped before answering "Do what?" She immediately regretted and put a hand to her mouth. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in amusement at her reaction. "That." He stated simply, pointing at the target. Tenten stuttered,"W-W-well, you j-just i-imagine a grid the-ere... and um..f-for me i-its just natural...I-I can't explain." Tenten realized she was talking like Hinata to Naruto.

Sasuke was surprised. "Natural?" He echoed. Tenten nodded. She stopped shaking. Sasuke glanced once more at the dead center kunai. He asked,"You sure?" Tenten nodded again, a hint of annoyance on her face. Sasuke sighed. Tenten threw one more kunai at a different target. Sasuke observed carefully. It hit dead-center, once again. She left. Sasuke tried twitching his wrist a little like Tenten had. It hit the center, not dead center, but very close. "Huh." He said. Suddenly the sky cracked and rain poured down on the Uchiha. "...now of all times.." He muttered, then looked for shelter.

Tenten was glad she had noticed the grey skies and started for shelter. She found on in a tunnel. She was taken off guard by the wet Uchiha walking in. She snickered as he looked lame when he was wet. When Sasuke glared at her, she turned back around sharpening her kunai. Sasuke took off his shirt and wrung it dry. Tenten didn't bother to peek at his shirtless form, and Sasuke noticed. _So she's not a fangirl after all. Thank god._ He thought. He put on his shirt and sat in the tunnel, toying with his chakra. "DOn't waste your chakra like that."

Sasuke jumped at the sudden voice. It was Tenten. She smiled and pointed outside. "Storms over." She went outside and started to head home.

Sasuke sighed. He got up and started to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: From now on Speechless will be updated daily unless I'm too busy or grounded. Enjoy!**

Sasuke's tummy rumbled. He was hungry. He looked in the kitchen- nothing. _Might as well risk a chance of meeting the dobe at the ramen bar. _He thought as he gathered up his money and went out the door.

"WOO ! THANKS IRUKA-SENSEI!" Shouted a familiar voice. _Uh oh. _ Groaned Sasuke. It was Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke froze at the other person who was there.

Tenten.

She didn't notice him, so he hid and tried to eavesdrop in case Tenten said anything. She did.

"So Naruto."  
"Hm?"  
"What do you think about Sasuke?"  
Naruto stopped eating.

"Why?"

"Oh...nevermind."

Sasuke felt his cheeks get a little red. He entered as Tenten walked out. Tenten didn't notice him. Sasuke noticed her. Sasuke sat down and started to eat. Naruto kept looking at him from the corner of his eye. As Sasuke walked and Naruto ordered is 3rd bowl(while Iruka was getting broke) he met Hinata outside, her fingers in her signature tent position "S-Sasuke-Kun?" She stuttered. "Hm?" He replied, glancing at the girl. "I-I-is N-Naruto-kun i-in there?" She asked, her eyes no longer making contact with his. "If you mean the dobe, then ya he's there. Getting his 4th bowl." Said Sasuke with a smirk. "O-Okay..Thank you." She replied as she went inside. Sasuke noticed Tenten was on her way to the training field. He had been planning to go there himself. _Beat her to it, I get to use it first. Hehe. _He thought as he started off for the field.

Tenten was already there when he got there. _Darn._ He thought. He put a hand up. "Hey." Tenten glanced at him. "Hey." She threw another ninja star at the target. Like all the others, it hit dead center. He took one of his own and tried. It landed right next to one of Tenten's. They sat down and Sasuke got out some of his rice. Tenten looked in her bag. "Crap! Forgot my lunch. " She got up. "You can have mine," Said Sasuke without thinking. _What am I doing? _He thought. Tenten looked at him. "You sure?" "Ya"

Tenten ate his lunch while he ate his spare in silence. After their meal together Sasuke got up to go home.

Hinata couldn't help but glance at Naruto every 5 seconds as he gobbled down his 4th, 5th, 6th. Hinata picked at hers. "Hm? Whats wrong Hinata? Your not eating your ramen?" He asked. Hinata's face turned crimson. "U-U-um..N-nothing, N-Naruto-kun." Her face turned to a deep red as she turned away. _N-Naruto-kun actually talked to me!i _She thought.

Sakura pounded her pillow in frustration. Sasuke had givin his lunch and trained with that Tenten b****! _He CAN'T love her! He loves me! Not her!_ She thought. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She opened it and found Lee standing there. He had flowers. She was in surprise and disgust. Lee noticed this and said, "I um. Heard that your mother was sick. I would like to give her these flowers." He said, holding out the flowers. "Thanks, Lee-kun. Mom will love them!" She said gratefully. Maybe Lee wasn't so bad at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3~~~ So yeah.**

**P.S. yesturday was my birthday! Happy birthday to me!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Hanabi would drag Sasuke from Orochimaru and Hinata would've confessed earlier :\**

Temari groaned. "To the leaf again?"

"Yes Temari. Do you have a problem?"

"oh-Er-no, Kazekagae-sama."

Temari walked out of the office, mumbling to herself.

"SHIKAMARU! UP NOW!" Screamed Shikamaru's mom.

"Fine Mom! Just go away!" Mumbled Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru hastily got up and went to shower.

Sakura glanced at the clock. 3:58. Lee would be here for his daily visit in 2 minutes. He has been here at exactly 4:00 PM every day to bring her mom flowers an sometimes other things. They would have a nice talk, and Sakura started to look forward to the visits. A knock on the door. _That must be him, _Sakura thought as she leaped off the couch to greet him. Of coarse it was him. He gave Sakura the flowers-this time -

"Two bouques?"

"Yes. One for your mother and one for you."

Lee held out the cherry blossoms to Sakura and the lilies stayed by his side. After Sakura took the cherry blossoms she took the lilies. "Thank you Lee-kun." She said with a smile. Lee bowed and left. Sakura went to her mothers bedroom.

"Lee...Such a lovely fellow, isn't he?"

"Yes, mother."

The next day, it was very cold and chilly. There was a little bit of snow on the ground. Hinata shivered and went outside.

"Nee-san! Wait!"

Hinata turned around. It was Hanabi. She smiled and followed.

"Where are you going Nee-san?"

"T-to the training f-field."

"Okay. Father wanted to know."

"Tell him I will be back by noon."

"Yes, Nee-san."

Sasuke glanced at the field. Of course Tenten was there, shivering. She hadn't bothered to change, and was in her normal attire. Sasuke, on the other hand, wore a hooded sweater with the Uchiha symbol on the back and long pants. "Tenten. "

"H-Hi S-Sasuke."

"You're training in this weather?"

"yes. And I assume your here to train too, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so- ACHOO!"

"Your not cold?"

"O-Of course not-ACHOO!"

"Catch."

Tenten clumsily caught the sweater that came her way. It was grey and plain, but warm.

"Put it on."

"Who's is t-this?"

"The dobe's."

"Oh." Tenten carefully put on the sweater.

The two of them trained in silence.

**Short. As usual.**

**Review would be nice. Although you don't have to. You can suggest what you want to happen in the next chapter, and I may or may not use your idea. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Chapter four! Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: If I owned Naruto, Hanabi would be a chunin. Is she? Yes? Then Lee would be very short in Shippuden. And Guy would ditch him to leave him in dismay :D**

Sasuke sat there, on the training field, looking into the sunset. It was a variety of colors. He thought about the past few weeks. He and Tenten had trained together the past 3 weeks, and now every time he looked at her he felt his face get red while Tenten didn't seem to notice. _No, it can't be. It can't. I am _NOT _in love with Tenten. But...what other explanation? Sigh. Who knows._

"Lee-kun!" Sakura said with a smile on her face the next day. Lee said," Here are the flowers for you mother. Is she getting better?"

"Yes Lee-kun." Sakura said, with a smile on her face. "She is finally starting to recover after 4 weeks."

"That is good."

Sakura couldn't help but blush. After the past 4 weeks, she had started to grow feelings for Lee inside, and it drove her nuts! She decided to tell him today...maybe.

"Lee-kun, today I have a surprise for you too."

"Are you sure, your hands are both empty, and-"

Lee was silenced immediately. His fuzzy eyebrows rose in surprise.

Sakura Haruno was kissing him.

Lee stood there and said nothing for a little. Then he eventually melted into the kiss. They stood there, kissing until Sakura finally pulled away.

"W-well, s-see you later, Sakura-chan." Said Lee.

"You too, Lee-kun" Said Sakura with a smile.

"What s-should I-I do?"

Neji turned to look at her. He shook his head. "I still don't get why your in love with that do-"

Hinata fisted her hand. She had become much stronger.

"I mean, kid. He's-" Hinata raised her fisted hand.

"Well, when you like someone and don't know if they like you back, then spend some time with him. More and more time. He'll eventually enjoy your company, and then it's more comfortable asking- if he doesn't first." Explained Neji.

"T-Thank you N-Neji-Nee-San."

"Coming!" When Naruto opened the door, he was surprised to find Hinata standing there.

"Oh, um hi Hinata."

"H-hello N-Naruto-kun. I-I was just w-wondering... Do you w-want to g-go out for r-ramen with me?"

"Sure! Your treat?"

Hinata nodded.

"AWESOME! THANK YOU HINATA-CHAN!" He grabbed her and squeezed her. Hinata turned crimson, and tried _very _hard not to faint. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go believe it!" He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the ramen bar.

**SakuLee fangirls/boys squeal! Sorry no ShikaTem in this chapter. Byebye!**

**Review make my day. Click, or not, I don't care. But if you click it It'll mean a lot to me :) **

**Shawnlina**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am taking Echo Uchiha's advice and using POVs. **

**I am working on these as much as possible. Enjoy!**

(Lee's POV)

What happened today? She just-He-and then- this is not happening. It was probably all just a dream. But it can not be a dream.

A knock on my door startled me. It was Guy-Sensei.

"Hey Lee! You want to train?"

"Yes Guy-sensei!"

As we trained, I could not bear to keep in any longer. "Guy Sensei?"

"Yes Lee?"

"What should I do?"

Guy-sensei put down his Nunchaku. "About what?"

"Sakura-chan."

"What about her? Did she break your heart again?"

"No, she healed it."

"What do you mean?"

"She...kissed me today."

Guy-sensei's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "Really?"

"Yes, Guy-sensei."

"Well, just keep doing what your doing. Maybe you will start to realize what happening."

"Thank you Guy-sensei!"

We continued training until the stars came out.

(POV off for a little)

"OOFF!"

Both shinobi stumbled to their feet and glared at the other. Then raised their eyebrows in surprise.

(Shika POV)

A sand ninja? What the heck's a sand ninja doing here? I grumbled to myself, "What a drag. A stupid sand ninja." I guess she heard me, because she grabbed my shirt and held me in the air. "What did you just say?" She said in clenched teeth. "Nothing. Women are so troublesome." With this She flung me into the air and used her oversized fan to smack me into a tree. "Oof."

(Tem POV)

I can't believe this guy! Is he even a shinobi? He just insulted another hidden viliage AND women! Not my fault I slammed him into a tree.

"Temari."

I jumped at the voice. Gaara.

"Who's that guy? He looks like Ronald McDonald." Shouted the guy from the tree. At this Gaara cocked an eyebrow in disgust. He started to make his sand come out, but I stopped him. "H-he's just kidding." I tried my best to smile, but it was obvious that it was fake. "Hm." He replied, and the sand went back into his gourd. Phew. That was close. As Gaara walked away, I went up to the guy. "Your name is Temari?" He asked. He was still upside down. "Yeah. Hey! Aren't you the guy I fought in the Chuunin Exams?"

He smirked. "Finally figured it out?" He looked strange with his head on the ground and his legs in the air.

"Hmmph." I replied. I turned around and walked away.

**Well, thats it for Chapter 5. Any suggestions? I might use them. Just hit the button. Or not. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6!**

**Sorry I didn't get one on yesturday. It was friends b-day :|**

**Sorry I forgot to put POVs in the first part, was in a hurry and forgot.**

**Disclaimer : If I owned Naruto, Hanabi would show up SO MANY TIMES IN THE ANIME. **

Sasuke glanced at Tenten, and as usual he blushed naturally. Tenten looked at him herself when he wasn't looking, and her face turned as red as Hinata's would. _No. I'm not a fangirl. I'm not a fangirl. I'm not a fangirl. But I'm in love with hi-_"WHAT AM I THINKING?" She yelled out loud. "What?" Said Sasuke, turning. "Oh, n-nothing.." She smiled. Kind of.

Sasuke grunted. Then as he turned to face the targets, he sat down on a stump. "Tenten, can you come here for a sec?"

"Um, sure Sasuke."

Tenten sat down next to him. She scooched a little closer to him, which Sasuke ultimately noticed. _Don't tell me she's become one of them!_

"Yes?"

"Well..."

Sasuke's head lowered.

"Yea-"

Tenten, like Lee three days ago, stopped talking and her mouth hung open.

Sasuke returned to his normal position and stood. "See you around." He said, then left, face as red as a tomato. Tenten sat in her original position, mouth still opened. She shut it. She thought about what had happened a little before Sasuke left.

Shikamaru sighed. It was 2 in the afternoon, there were no clouds to watch, and his mom wouldn't let him sleep. He got up lazily and went outside. He bumped into Temari again.

(Tem POV)

Ugh! This goof again? Humph. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, this is my village." He replied with a snort.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"How do I know?"

This made me a little irritated. I gave him a mild punch to the middle, then left. I heard him mutter, "what a drag" Under his breath.

(Sakura POV)

I literally jumped from my chair when I heard a knock. I opened it-wait.

"Guy-sensei?"

"Hello Youthful child!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"

Guy's smile faded. "Lee is sick. He wanted me to deliver the flowers." He held out the flowers. I took them, placed them on the couch, then asked,"Could you lead me to Lee's place?"

"Lee."

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"Lee! You're awake!" I hugged him.

"Oof..." He grunted. I let go.

"How are you feeling?"

"Now that you are here, I feel great!"

"Thats good to here."

I kissed him on the cheek. I stayed with him until 6:00, then I left with another goodbye kiss.

**Short and simple. Reviews are always appreciated. No need though. Although it would be nice!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Authors note: I got a review from Sasuke4Tenten and when I tried to reply, it said that I already replied, which I'm sure I didn't. Her mouth hung open because she forgot to close it, she was so shocked. Try to figure out why :) Or just read this chapter. I'm sure you'll get it.**

**I'm on vacation, and where I am I'm not allowed to go on that website(and a lot of websites)I'll try to join when I get back.**

**Enjoy the chapter!(Sorry its so short :\)**

**EFA(Explaination for absents) : Grounded.**

(Tenten POV)

I lay on my bed, thinking. Ever since I had joined Team Guy I have had a crush on Neji. But now...It just happened so fast... What should I do? Tell Sakura? No, she'd get mad and beat me up. But then... should I tell anyone? I'm so confused.

(Sakura POV)

I have been visiting Lee-kun for quite some time now. He, like my mom, never seemed to recover. My mom on the other hand, was much better, and cooked nice meals for Lee-kun. He seems to enjoy them quite a bit.

I also bring him flowers, like he used to. I'd give him a kiss on the cheek every day. After a few weeks, he finally started to get better. I was relieved.

(Tenten POV)

What should I do? I have been thinking this for an hour. I though back on what happened. I was talking, and then...

He placed his lips on me.

**SHORT ALERT! SORRY! Still partly grounded. Only aloud 15 min on computer D:**


	8. Chapter 8

** Finally Ungrounded! I'm squeezing this in, I'm going shopping after lunch :) **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have beat up Orochimaru, then he would have came back to Konoha on his own will :/ and, Miashi is a Guy, I am a girl. Thank you Miashi-sensei for creating this series**

Neji sat in his room, staring at the picture in his hands. It was of Tenten. He had had a crush on her ever since he met her. In fact, he had hidden posters of her all over his room. He sat up. He was to meet Tenten at the training fields today. He hid the posters before he left.

"What was that for yesturday?" Tenten said.

"Erm..." Sasuke replied...

They were face to face, and Tenten was slightly annoyed. They were at the training fields, and Neji was to come any minute. Or now.

(Neji POV)

Tenten was standing there, and _kissing Sasuke Uchiha!(_**Note: It just looked like that because they were so close together)** My heart broke. I ran away in dispair. Tenten was too busy to notice me go.

I ran home, then locked myself in the closet.

(Hinata POV)

I could see through the window of the closet, Neji-nee-san, and he was hurt. Why else would he lock himself in a closet? It had been a day now. I went to the door of the closet, food in hand, and used a Kunai to pick the lock. I set the plate of food down, then poked my head in. "W-What's wrong Neji-nee-san?" I asked timidly. Nee-san looked up at me. "Long story short. Tenten." He replied, then added. "Get out." I ducked my head out, locking the door as I did.

(Neji POV)

I looked at the plate of food Hinata-sama had left for me. I picked it up and started to eat.

(Tenten POV)

_What is wrong with that boy? He hasn't been to practice for 3 days now! I better go to his house and see whats up._ I got up, asked Guy to excuse me, and went to the Hyuga residence. Hinata answered the door. "Can I see Neji?" I asked.

"H-He doesn't want company" She replied, head down.

"Just let me see him anyway."

Hinata looked up. "Um... I don't know where h-he is... Check his room."

I thanked her and headed to his room. It was easy to find because it said : Neji's room- enter if you wish to get a limb broken. I'd expect that from him. I went in, and my jaw dropped.

In his room, were posters of me. _Everywhere._ But they were all ripped. Then I noticed a picture frame by his bed. The glass was cracked, so I took the picture out. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was me and him when we were 5. _That little boy was him? _ My minds rushed. One more thing caught my eye.

THe two kids were holding necklaces. A Yin and Yang. My trembling fingers found the necklace under my clothes. I looked at my Yang necklace. "I never thought that was him." I whispered.

(Neji POV)

What was that noise? Who's in my room? I activated my Byakugan. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Tenten. And she was holding a Yang necklace. _Could it be?_ I took off my Yin necklace and spun it under the door. It stopped at her feet. She picked it up and fitted them together. _ It isn't... It isn't... No, it is._ As my eyes fell on the back of the Yin and Yang. It read "Neji and Tenten"

**Sorry! More of NejiTen in this chapter. But still...**

**Reviews are always appreciated. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hii im back :D**

**Sorry about such a long absence. My laptop broke and i had to get a new one.**

Flash Back

(Young Tenten pov)

I sat on a rock, throwing random twigs I found at the tree. I was about to throw another one when suddenly I noticed a kid up in the branches. THe kid looked like a girl with white eyes. I waited. She didn't come down. I threw the stick at her. "Eek!" She fell out, but landed on her feet. Now that I could see her better I realized she was a boy. Oops. He looked at me. "Why did you do that?"

"You never came down,"

"So?"

"What?"

I got bored and started playing with my new ying-yang neckalace. What were Father's instuctions?

_Find a boy, make friends with him, write his name on the Ying neckalace, then give it to him._

We started talking. After a while, it started to get dark. I quickly carved his name, Neji, into the ying and gave it to him, than ran off towards home.

(Neji POV)

She was that girl? I could not believe it.

(Ten POV)

I stared at the picture. Then I bolted out the door, to look for someone, not an adult, but someone to help me.

I skidded to a stop when I nearly bumped into a young girl. She was about 7ish, and she looked kinda like Neji, a hair in her face. "Who are you? "

I asked.

"Hanabi."

"Are you Neji's sister?"

"No, his cousin, I am Hinata's sister."

"Can you help me find him? YOu can use Byakugan, right?"

"I will try."

The veins around her eyes seemed to thicken, and her pupal appeared. I knew she was using byakugan. She deactivated it. "He's in his closet. Use this to pick the lock." She handed me a paper-clip.

(Sasuke POV)

Where was Tenten? I haven't seen her since, oh, what? A week ago? I ran to her house. Her mom said she went to the Hyuugas. I ran there. A small girl answered the door. She kinda looked like Neji, but with no headband or green thing.

"Is Tenten here?"

"Who's Tenten?"

"Who are you?"

"Hinata's sister. What does she look like?"

"Brown hair, buns, pink top-"

"I know where she is. Follow me."

(Hanabi's POV)

Tenten-sama had givin me spicific instructions of what to do if he came here. I knew it was the right guy, navy duck-butt hair, she had said. I led him to another door, our punishment room. It was plain black, and we had to locate the black pearl before getting out. Duck-butt, on the other hand, will just stay here.

He walked in the room, and I quickly slammed the door and locked it. I used my Byakugan to check that he didn't escape.

(Sasuke POV)

After HS lead me to the black room, I knew i was in trouble. She had locked the door behind me, and it was a large room. I used my Sharingan to see if I could find something. Nothing. I wondered what I would do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh god oh god oh god oh god IT'S BEEN SO LONGGG**

**I know you guys probably weren't expecting an update, but I re-read this and I realised I kinda left you hanging. Sorry.  
**

**Okay! On with the story.  
**

Neji watched Tenten through the door of his closet. She'd find him any minute now. Sure enough, Tenten spotted the closet. She walked over and tapped on it timidly. Neji stayed silent, hoping she'd go away. She was the last thing he needed right now.

Tenten got aggravated. "Neji, if you don't open up right now, I swear to god, I will _knock this freaking door down._"

Neji sighed. Tenten heard this. She backed up, and with a powerful kick and a "HIYAH!", the door exploded into splinters.

Sasuke snapped his head up. What was that? He stood up, and slowly paced the room, looking for any type of exit. Nothing. Not even the door he came in through. What was that strange girl's plan, to lock him up like this?

As soon as Tenten kicked down the door, a grey blur flashed by her side. She zipped around to see a brown ponytail disappear down the hall. She sprinted after him, turning right.

A mad chase ensued. Suddenly, Neji made a sharp right, and Tenten, not realizing this until it's too late, crashed into the wall. Her fury and speed cracked the wall, and with a sharp _SNAP!_ The wall shattered.

Sasuke leaped up. A sudden _SNAP!_, and the wall he'd been leaning against shattered into pieces. He could've sworn he saw a very angry and furious Tenten zip by the wall. Sasuke blinked, getting used to the light. He stumbled out of the room, spotting two brunettes running after eachother in a furious goose chase. He didn't quite understand it, but he decided not to intervene.

Hanabi saw the moment that the wall shattered. She was about to run to the room to see what happened, when a swift wind knocked her off her feet. As soon as she got up, another swift wind knocked her off her feet again. She stared after them in disbelief. What were they doing? Hanabi shook her head and ran to the dark room, some distance away.

Tenten was getting tired of this wild goose chase. She stopped, then quickly summoned a whip-like weapon that she never thought she'd use. She ran after Neji, using the whip as a lasso to grab him around the waist. Triumphant, she pulled him in. He looked at her with a face of defeat and slight annoyance. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She sighed; they were going to have a long talk.

Hanabi spotted Sasuke up ahead. She ran and tackled him with all her might.

"Gah!" Sasuke was not expecting to be tackled by a 7 year old girl and to the ground. "Wh-What is your problem?"

Hanabi locked eyes with him. "...You wish to see Tenten-sama, no?"

Sasuke stopped struggling. "..."

Hanabi smiled. "Come with me, Duck-butt-sama."

Sasuke glared at her. "...Duck-butt-sama?"

Tenten dragged Neji back to his room. She sat across from him. "...We need to talk, Neji."

**Okay, that's all for now. Sorry for being so inactive. But I'm not really that interested in Naruto anymore, so this will be my last Naruto fanfic. I'll try to finish this one, though. **


End file.
